Peach Apple
by 3plusC
Summary: AR. Sejak awal telah diketahui, dia tak akan menerima uluran tangannya. Jalan 'Fate' mereka berbeda, untuk selamanya. Farewell, My Love; The Bride of Destiny.


**Mawaru Penguindrum** © Kunihiko Ikuhara, Ikuni Chowder, Brain's Base&staff

**Be-wa-re**: Benda ini asli abal | Konotasi gagal | Head-canon bertebaran ngasal. (Tak berkenan? Silahkan tutup halaman :B)

Let's initiate the survival strategy! :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

"…_Aku sendirian di dunia ini."_

Sendirian?

Sungguh menyesakkan bukan? Apalagi esensi 'dunia' yang disebut bukanlah tempat manusia dan segala kehidupannya, melainkan sebuah tempat antah berantah. Lorong tak berujung dengan rel-rel terhubung, di mana sang penghuni hanya bisa menunggu datangnya kereta –satu waktu di mana ia bisa mewujudkan sebuah harapan, satu-satunya.

Seperti itulah, Sanetoshi.

"_Sebelum aku bertemu dengan_nya_…" _

_Ups_, yang itu terlupa. Sejatinya, ia tak benar-benar sendiri di untaian _The Destination of Fate_.

Satu waktu mempertemukan mata dengan mata, saling menyadari satu sama lain bahwa mereka memiliki sesuatu yang sama; menghasilkan suatu kondisi, bahwa akhirnya untuk pertama kali, jiwa sang _head-librarian_ _Hole in the Sky_ itu terisi.

_Save Me;_ Teriakan dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Gadis itu _juga_ bisa merasakannya.

Kini terdapat sepasang orang yang saling berbagi alunan harmoni, saling berbagi _scenery._

…

"Tidak."

…

'Sepasang'? Jangan diteruskan. Itu hanyalah seutas mimpi.

* * *

><p><em>"You will see what I see." (Really?)<em>

* * *

><p>Saat –secara mengejutkan- Sanetoshi bertemu dengannya kembali, ternyata kata: <em>"Aku akan menghilangkanmu dari dunia ini."<em> yang terlontar dari seorang gadis kecil benar-benar (hampir) terealisasi.

_FATE TRANSFER: FAILED!_

Kalkulasi sebuah buku harian pemindai nasib melawan kutukan gaib, menghasilkan konklusi yang jauh di luar jangkauan.

Sanetoshi tak menyangka, setelah proses singkat konfrontasi terjadi, kekuatannya terbagi menjadi dua, begitu juga tubuh yang melekat bersama nyawa, bertransformasi menjadi dua ekor kelinci hitam berpita merah muda.

Ia memang hilang. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

Harapan satu-satunya _masih_ terbawa seiring detik-detik berkejaran disekeliling masa. Ia tak menyerah-

Harapan untuk menghentikan 'permintaan tolong' dari segala arah yang menyesakkan kepala, dada, …penjuru indra.

Sebenarnya, apa yang ia inginkan hanya tinggal selangkah. _Kiga Group_ yang diketuainya menuai hasil besar dari perannya sebagai alat filter manusia: terpilih dan tidak terpilih. Membuang mereka yang tak bernilai bagi siapapun, apapun, untuk kapanpun. Rencana besar telah dipikirkan sedemikian rupa, sistem yang dijalankan pun menjadi andalan –tak terkalahkan.

Hanya saja, pada hari H; 20 Maret '95 –dimana suatu rencana revolusi dalam satu kedipan mata, hampir mendekati titik puncaknya- seorang gadis yang terlalu optimis akan masa depannya datang, menyuarakan kesalahan argumen yang ia utarakan.

...Kapan? Tentu saja saat ia bertemu gadis itu di 'perpustakaan'. Gadis bernama Momoka, yang pernah ia tunjukkan sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan mengenai konsep _'Fate'_; yang pernah ia tawari untuk bersama-sama menjalankan rencana menyelamatkan dunia.

'Menyelamatkan dunia', ya-

Tapi Momoka memiliki metode lain dalam mengolah masalah. Oke, dia punya kekuatan untuk itu. Sayangnya, semua telah berlalu. Nasibnya sama, terbagi menjadi dua, menjadi sepasang topi _penguin-queen_ berbeda warna.

Kembali berpatok pada harapan. Dalam kondisi dengan raga yang dipertanyakan, keduanya telah menjalin perjanjian. Pembuktian argumen; siapa benar, siapa salah, siapa yang berhak melangkahkan kaki ke _The Destination of Fate _dengan senyum merekah.

Atas dasar sejarah itulah, Sanetoshi mendapatkan kembali kesempatan untuk mengabarkan murka, menelurkan benih pemikirannya bagi manusia-manusia yang ia kehendaki sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuan.

Ia menyusun lembar rencana, menghitung presentase keberhasilan, menunggu waktu tepat: Bisa bergerak sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, ataupun dokter pengganti berlisensi yang menyusup di malam hari.

Haha, itu nyata.

Enam belas tahun kemudian, ia berhasil mengibuli 'anak-anak' Kenzan Takakura, mantan orang kepercayaannya. 'Anak-anak' nakal itu terlalu khawatir akan dosa-dosa masa lalu, berpikir bahwa Tuhan akan mengambil nyawa salah satu. Sanetoshi hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, menawarkan solusi instan. Di sisi lain, guncang kepribadian dibisikkan, hingga paham _'Fate'_ yang ia percaya tertanam perlahan.

Pada akhir, diambillah salah satu sebagai kaki-tangan, pengambil alih tongkat kekuasaan _Kiga Group_: Kunci pemenuhan harapan.

Senyum tanda kemenangan ia haturkan, tanpa mengkhawatirkan rival yang ketinggalan langkah.

Benarkah? Tidak, sekali lagi terhentikan.

Analogi _Princess of Crystal_, simbolisasi _Penguindrum_, Buku Harian Pemindai Nasib, ketiganya telah dirangkai sedemikian rupa bersama beragam rencana lain pihak Momoka. Entah melalui apa, kekuatan solusi yang ditawarkan mampu meluluhkan kerasnya hati tiap orang yang tergabung dalam putaran nasib memperebutkan kebahagiaan.

Membawa satu per satu bangkit, melawan arus, dan mengambil jalan berani untuk berkorban segalanya demi sesuatu yang berharga. Betapapun habis tenaga, materi,

…nyawa.

(Memilih _punishment_, demi satu hal gila: cinta!)

_FATE TRANSFER: SUCCEED!_

…Dan sekalipun gilanya, Sanetoshi menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Harapan Momoka yang telah diwariskan pada Ringo –Menyelamatkan dunia dengan satu kata ajaib yang membuat semua makhluk merasa berharga satu sama lain, keluar dari kotak belenggu dengan penuh kasih sayang, _happily ever after_– telah memutarbalikkan segalanya.

Apakah kini Sanetoshi harus mengakui bahwa argumen maupun jalan yang telah ia tempuh itu salah?

Ternyata untuk menghilangkan suara-suara menyesakkan itu cukup dengan meracik 'cinta' dan menebarkannya?

Agar mereka, manusia, memiliki pandangan masing-masing adalah buah karunia yang telah Tuhan ciptakan, _tidak pernah sia-sia_. Hidup bersama, berbagi _The Fruit of Fate_ dengan senyum merekah.

Sampai saat mereka menginjakkan kaki dalam alun destinasi nasib; menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa? Hanya menjadi sampah? Kau salah, _cinta mereka abadi_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Keretanya telah berangkat, kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Kereta itu akan datang lagi."

"Aku tak tahu soal itu, tapi aku pergi dahulu…"

Menuju _The Destinantion of Fate_, dengan senyum termanis yang pernah ada.

"…Selamat tinggal."

Sejak awal, 'Sepasang', itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Because the moment I saw her, I know we were never meant to be."<em>

* * *

><p>Ia ingin menemukan apakah konsep '<em>Fate<em>' benar-benar ada di dunia, benar atau tidak aturan itu mengatur alam semesta. Ia ingin membuktikan semuanya, bersama gadis itu, gadis yang memiliki satu kekuatan besar untuk merubah, sepertinya.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu ditolak: "Tidak."

Uluran tangannya telah ditempis dengan raut muka: "Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia dengan cara yang berbeda." …dan, "_I love the word 'fate'_", berbeda dengan dirinya.

Di langkah akhir menuju penantian kereta berikut –entah berapa tahun lagi-, Sanetoshi menutup mata dan kembali memutar kisah indah berbelit yang menghiasi ingatan dengan beragam coretan warna.

_Pluk_.

Apel kebanggaannya jatuh ke tangan, dan tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan terpikirkan.

"Apa menurutmu, '_Fate_' jugalah yang memisahkan kita?"

* * *

><p><em>...Farewell, My Love; The Bride of Destiny<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.:PeachApple:.**

By 3plusC

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yap, saatnya author bercurcol ria! :D<p>

*Judul 'Peach/Apple' mengacu pada buah trademark dua tokohnya, Momoka dan Sanetoshi. Tanya kenapa, entah -_-; yang pasti saya shipper mereka~

*Apa ini terkategorikan AR? ._. Oke, fanfic ini adalah improvisasi (abal) dari episode 13&23&24, didalemnya banyak hint S/M soalnya :B apalagi pas bang sanetoshi curhat di episode 13 ituh. "Lol wut? U mad?" XD

*Sebenernya dalam anime banyak storyhole yang menggoda untuk dinistai-coret, tapi...yah puyeng adalah, membuat fanfic konotasi dari anime penuh simbolisasi. Karena otak saya pas-pasan untuk mengangkat secara keseluruhan, akhirnya dipilihlah prompt 'visi-misi' dengan hint dua tokoh besar di balik layarnya :p /failsih

*Fic pendek ini saya usahain canon dengan nyelipi hasil analisis MPD di blog-blog anime (go google it! :)) ...tapi tetep banyak dari hasil head-canon sih, jadi kebenaran tak terjamin. namanya juga fiksinya fangirl! 8)) #dor

::Saya gak bisa maksa orang buat review~ Jadi sebagai penutup, saya haturkan Maaf dan Terima kasih!::


End file.
